gakkou_gurashifandomcom-20200214-history
Choice
is the 49th chapter in the Gakkou Gurashi! manga. Summary Rii-san, Yuki, and Miki are sitting inside a room. After a moment of silence, Rii-san gets up and says that Ruu is crying. Miki hesitates on saying something and Rii-san began to approach the door. Miki looks over at Yuki, she appears to be muttering "Megumi". Unsure of what to do, Miki stops Rii-san from opening the door. She tells her that she mustn't do things solely. From this, Rii-san tells herself that she has to get a grip. Shortly after, the door opens and Sino appears, she tells them to back away from the door and points her needles out at them. The two do so and Miki was about to ask something. Sino quiets her and asks, "Who killed Kougami"page 11. The three remain quiet for a moment until Miki asked her who she was. Sino replies that her name is Sino Uhara and tells them that Kougami was the boy who shot them with the crossbow. Rii-san remains quiet but Miki questioned if he was murdered. Sino answers that he was infected, but never went outside of campus to be so. Continuing on, Sino believes that they were connected to this since this happened after they (School Life Club members) arrived. She questions them once more. The three decline in doing so and Sino apologizes that he shot towards them. The three look at each other and Sino tells them that she won't be locking the door and to run away afterwards. Before Sino could leave, Rii-san quickly gets up to ask her if she had seen Ruu. Sino didn't understand and asked her, "Who is that?"page 17 Rii-san explains that Ruu is her younger sister. Miki steps behind Rii-san and explains about Ruu to Sino. Sino then looks back at Rii-san and tells her that she'll be on the look for her and leaves. Rii-san began to ask Miki if Sino was a good person. Miki answers that there are many different kinds of people. Yuki asks them if they were going to run away, but Rii-san declines in doing so to find Ruu. From this, Yuki began to question about Kurumi and Touko. Rii-san forgot about them and Miki began to believe that Kurumi wasn't captured by them, rather missing. A tapping noise by the window was heard and Yuki retreats to the others. The person tapping the window had asked them to open it. Miki recognized the voice and opened the window. Rise entered with a wounded left arm. As Rii-san was treating it, Miki had asked if she was alright. Quickly, Rise has wondered if Miki was worried about her. Rise then explains that Touko and the others were locked up in another room and that they should leave as soon as possible. From this, Yuki questioned if about them, if they were leaving as well. Rise answers... Aki wanted to leave as well, but Touko wanted to properly talk to them. Backing herself up, Touko realized this since the School Life Club members arrived. Rise says that they'll follow Touko's lead, since debate is the foundation of civilization. Yuki was worried in that it would be dangerous. However, Rise knew that if they were to do something dangerous, they wouldn't have simply locked them up in the first place. Ending the discussion, Miki concluded and hoped that Kurumi had left to secure Radio DJ's RV for a "meet halfway" type of thing. When they arrived, they began to look for Kurumi. Reporting that she wasn't visibly seen from the outside, they decide to go inside to look for a note of some kind. Yuki looks over the covers and noticed that Kurumi might had slept there recently. Pulling the covers, she scares herself after spotting the handcuffs. From this, she had believed that Kurumi, too, was captured but had escaped. A moment of thought and she corrects herself—a silhouette of Megumi appears behind her—she realizes that Kurumi must have been locking herself up every night. Yuki walks out and reports nothing notable was seen. Miki looks over and spots a dip (a very small hole) in the ground and had believed that was never there in the first place. Miki grips her hand and asks them on what they wanted to do. She tells them that they can either return to the school and look for others, or leave. Yuki argues that they'll ditch Kurumi and Ruu by leaving. However, Miki explains that they must make a sole decision on what to do next. Yuki doesn't understand and Rii-san reminds her that they are university students. She explains that there is a new set of responsibilities to deal with, including tough decision making and actually doing them. Yuki looks over and tells them that she wants to find Kurumi. Ayaka enters Takahito's dorm and finds that he wasn't asleep, rather he couldn't sleep. She then tries to crack him on what he was thinking about. Failing to, the unnamed male tells her to leave and she does so. Character Introduction }} Navigation References Category:Chapter